The present invention relates to a UV lamp. More specifically, the invention relates to a UV lamp for use with ink curing apparatus used commonly in the printing industry.
Lamps used in ink curing apparatus generally comprise a glass tube with an electrode extending into each end of the lamp tube. It is common for the terminal assembly at each end of the tube to be pinch sealed and received within a small ceramic block into which the free end of each electrode also extends. A wire extends out of the ceramic block for connection to the electricity supply used to power the lamp. Existing lamp terminal arrangements are connected to the ink curing apparatus using a threaded screw clamped with a nut. The applicant's earlier UK patent application no. GB1004255.4 discloses a simplified lamp terminal arrangement having a male/female connection means at each end of the lamp.
UV lamps for use in ink curing machines are run at high intensities and consequently have a limited life span such that lamps have to be frequently cleaned and changed. The length of the lamp and the possibility of marking or breaking the glass tube mean that it is important for care to be taken when inserting a lamp into the apparatus. Existing lamps require a first end of the lamp to be inserted before a second end of the lamp is inserted to enable both ends of the lamp to be secured to the ink curing apparatus. Manoeuvring both ends of the lamp in this way often makes maintenance and repair difficult for a single person to complete; that is, safely inserting the lamp into the housing often requires two people. It has been found that manoeuvring the second end of the lamp to connect the lamp causes the first end of the lamp to be displaced from its desired position. There is a significant risk that this displacement of the first end of the lamp can cause the first lamp end to snap from the glass tube or be otherwise damaged whilst a user is endeavouring to connect the second end of the lamp.